1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved floor covering material and one on which ice can be easily broken and sweept away without the use of special implements, such as shovels, ices, salts, etc., but rather by the weight of a person standing on the sheet and more particularly, wherein the floor covering deforms under the load of a person standing thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many types of outdoor floor covering are known to render them non-slippery and easy to clean. However, known outdoor floor covering are usually comprised of a single sheet or laminated sheet of non-deformeable material for positioning on a hard backing surface. Accordingly, when ice forms on the floor covering, it is essential to chip it away in order to break it and this damages the covering. Also, many known outdoor floor covering surfaces are constructed of material which in fact retain ice formed thereon either due to the pattern of its top surface or else by the material itself, such as fiber type floor coverings. With such coverings, it is next to impossible to remove any ice formed thereon thereby rendering the surface slippery and hazardous.